


A Case of the Feelings

by kathrikat



Category: Kakos Industries (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Subtle Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathrikat/pseuds/kathrikat
Summary: Three shorts relating to Soundman and Corin. Will they end up a couple, or is it just instinctual feelings they have for one another?





	1. See No Evil

**Author's Note:**

> wow okay so I feel like this is kind of rushed but I still think it's okay? feedback is appreciated.

     Soundman hadn’t expected Corin to show up in his sound room after the announcements that day. And especially not in the state he was in. Standing in front of him, Corin was soft, and a little bit unbalanced in his actions. His sunglasses hung just below the top of his eye line, and anyone could see that his eyes were bloodshot. If bloodshot meant the crimson in his eyes was replaced with a dark purple. Soundman found himself rather worried at the amount of pupil that devoured those handsomely brown irises of his. He was certain that Corin could only see a blurred image that fit his needs, but remained silent to catch every raw word that Corin was about to spill out to him, even if he was high off his ass.

     “Soundman,” Corin slurred, and stumbled slightly, catching himself on the only chair in the room and using it to “casually” lean against, “you do realize how much I value you as an employee? How much...” he trailed off and stood there thinking. And thinking. And thinking. Soundman popped a finger in anticipation, snapping Corin out of his transfixed state. “I _enjoy_ your presence?” Corin asked. The question came out much too loud, but Soundman soon realized there was no one there to judge anyway. He couldn’t help but nod along to Corin’s words. What else is one supposed to do but agree with their peers?

     “God,” Corin half yelled, half awed at Soundman. He stepped a little closer. “I fucking _love_ how willing you are to agree with me. I _love_ that, Steven.” Soundman felt his heart catch at the first name basis. He faintly heard it echo in his head as a moan, but quickly grounded himself in reality. This was no time for fantasies. Corin was right in front of him for fuck’s sake. This was as real as it was going to get.

     “You know, I see your fucking everlasting hard-on every day and you wanna know something a little _strange_?” Corin elongated the last word. Soundman could hear the smile in his voice as Corin looked over at him.

     Steven remained undisturbed when Corin stepped closer. He could feel the heat coming off of Corin like a high class heater. It felt like perfection being shone upon him. Like he was finally getting some recognition he felt he deserved. He silently wished he could stay in that moment forever, shaking his head “yes”. Corin inhaled ever so carefully, and leaned down next to Soundman’s ear. His breath was hot and Soundman swallowed at the sensation.

     “I. Fucking. Want. You. There’s no denying that. Just look at you.”

     Soundman caught a glance of himself in Corin’s sunglasses, but he wasn’t sure he shared Corin’s enthusiasm.

     “And you know what I’m gonna do about that?” Corin asked, almost challenging. Soundman tilted his head slightly as he watched one of Corin’s hands come up to his face as though he was going to gently take hold of it, but there was something else too. He noticed Corin’s eyes retract, like a revelation took place behind them.

     The mood shifted. Corin became as tense as he could off balance. His hand returned to his side. He looked defeated. Soundman stared into his eyes, scared. No, not scared, concerned. He waited for Corin’s next move. He’d go with anything he said.

     “Nothing,” Corin muttered. “Nothing at all.”  
  
     He stepped back until his hand was on the door handle, staring intensely at everything. Especially Steven. It was like he was forgetting everything he saw. Like he didn’t know where he was or what he was doing. Soundman couldn’t blame him. Corin turned the handle and stumbled his way out of the room. He left all potential lingering in the stuffy confines of the sound room.

     To say Soundman was disappointed, was an understatement.

* * *

     It had been a couple of days since that incident.

     It was after hours and Soundman wasn’t in his sound room for once. He hadn’t wanted to be back there since Corin said those things. He was still worried about his superior though. The CEO had left the announcements today frustrated and, to what Soundman could gather, rather defeated. Dirk gave him nothing Evil enough, Brosephus couldn’t help find a solution to any of Corin’s personal life problems (which was also quite distressing to Brosephus, who considered himself a great problem solver), and Junior ended their DND campaign once again with a tragic tyranny and bedding every girl on the continent. Soundman could say he felt his boss’ pain and related to that entire situation on a very deep, emotional level, but truth be told, he didn’t. That entire pain was on a whole new level Soundman could never understand even if he tried. Truly a tragedy.

     Perhaps there was something he could do to cheer up his peer? He thought he was onto something, and then frowned in conflict. In all honesty, there weren’t many talents attached to Soundman. He knew his way around with sound, and he did a damn good job at it. That was his limit to productivity, so what else could he do? He didn’t consider himself a master at sex or anything, and he’d never taken up any other hobby like acting. singing, or dancing. Besides, things felt awkward since Corin did that (and who was to say he even really wanted to have sex with him?). It felt like he constantly tried to avoid Soundman every chance he got, and well, Soundman felt a little hurt.

     He was standing outside his boss’s door now, trying to decide whether to go in or not. There were many things telling him not to. Grace Rule, for instance. She might be there. What would be his reason for being there? He’d end up embarrassing himself. Then there was facing Corin. Soundman was never good with words. Sure, his non-working vocals was one part of it, but it was also the fact that he was a an anti-social mess. He hardly ever left the confines of his house nor his sound room. He didn’t have any close friends to go out with, and in all honesty he kinda liked it that way. He liked the comfort of being alone, but he hated loneliness. It was a vicious cycle.

     He couldn’t stop thinking about what Corin said to him. Was that real? Was that fake? Was he avoiding him out of embarrassment or reputation? There was a familar clicking sound coming from the not far off distance behind him. His brain kept trying to help him remember what it was and- Oh-dear-god-that’s-Grace-Rule-walking-over-to-where-you-are-too. Thinking fast, Soundman swung the door to Corin’s office open, making sure it didn’t make a sound when he shut it and promptly locked it. He took a big breath, and held his hand over his mouth and nose when her silhouette appeared over the frosted glass of Corin’s door. He couldn’t risk being caught this far in.

     The handle jiggled. And jiggled. And jiggled.  
  
     And stopped.

     He only let his breath out once he no longer heard that mocking _click_ , _click_ , _click_ and was surprised at what he came in contact with when he really looked at the place. It was more of a living room than an office. Much more luxurious than what he called a workplace, but he supposed that that was how social classes worked, wasn't it? There was also no Corin in sight, which was a plus, but also a disappointment.

     Then there was another sound. A rather loud groan. Soundman found himself walking to where it emanated from. One of the back doors. He’d never been in Corin’s office let alone this far back, and he wondered exactly how sneaky he was being, considering Helena killed every mouse in sight. When he quietly opened the door, he saw the exact moment the frustration oozed out of Corin. The CEO had shoved everything off his desk onto the ground to the right of him.

     Soundman paid attention to every move his boss made. Right down to the way those strong yet gentle hands pushed himself away from his desk. He thought they might as well have been made of velvet with how soft they looked. He thought they’d look particularly good trailing down his body, too. Soundman only ever indulged in thinking of those kinds of luxuries in the safety of his home, and sometimes the tight comfort of his sound room. How entertaining and quick those sessions were.

     He felt himself breathe in a little faster when Corin began to palm himself over those tight slacks. It wasn’t anything too raunchy but Soundman began to feel himself get a little antsy. There was a strong part of him that couldn’t help but wonder if his boss was thinking about him. Was that velvet hand pleasuring himself to the thought of pushing Soundman up a wall? Of leaving dark marks on his neck and even further down? He felt his rather shy demeanor slipping with every second.

     Corin would’ve gotten his entire dick out if he hadn’t spun around in his spinny chair, coming face to face with Soundman, who was peaking out behind the tinted frosted glass of his back room office. Or as Corin had once called it his “special room”. Soundman had quite the guess as to what “special” meant now. Surely Corin was used to co-workers finding him like this, Soundman thought. He was wrong when he saw that bright pink color spread across Corin’s face. Oddly enough, Soundman thought it looked lovely on him. Flustered, Corin put himself back the best he could. He looked like he hadn’t just been about to touch himself to obscure fanasties. Soundman admired that in a Soundman kind of way.

     “S-Soundman! I.... didn’t expect you to be here. How long have you been standing there?” Corin took a milisecond to pause, purposefully not giving Soundman enough time to answer. It definitely had to have been long enough. Unknown to Soundman, Corin was thanking whatever Evil that was watching over him for not letting Soundman show up not a minute before he did. There were some... things Corin didn’t want the other to know about though he supposed this was one of them. He mentally hit himself over the head. Soundman stared at him without pity, though there was a little embarrassment. He shook his head. He didn't care about the embarrassment. He was there for answers.

     “I suppose you’re here for answers, aren’t you?” Corin stared back at Soundman. Neither of them were wearing sunglasses and seeing Corin’s honey eyes made Soundman feel like he was astral projecting. It was like they were both on the same wavelength. They both weren’t sure whether that was good or bad.

     Soundman breathed in through his nose, and slowly let it out of his mouth.

     “Soundman, I’m not sure that everything I’m about to say is completely dignified. I don’t think it’s what you want to hear, but it’s what I need to say.” Corin decided that sitting on top of his desk looked cooler, and gave him a small opening to think of _what_ he needed to say exactly.

     “I know you know I’ve been avoiding you these past couple of days. It wasn’t because of my high reputation, nor because I hate you. I was intoxicated, Soundman. On something that was new and absolutely _amazing._ It was embarrassing though," Corin told him, trying his best to act like an adult and not completely flip his shit over some incident that meant nothing. He wasn't lying to Soundman anyway. There wasn't actually anything in his words that he said before. When you're high you do stupid shit, he told himself.  But why else would he shove everything off his desk?

     Soundman felt more hurt than when he went in there. So, there wasn't any feelings. That was cool. Cool cool cool. He didn't know what he expected. He really raised the expectations too high on this one. Ouch.

     Then there was a familar clicking sound coming from behind him. Corin’s face paled.

     The next thing Soundman knew Corin was next to him, locking the door and dragging him behind and under his luxury desk. They both sat there holding their breaths, not caring how Grace Rule had gotten into the main part of his office despite that door being locked, just listening intently to the door handle being jiggled. And jiggled. And jiggled.

     And stopped.

     Corin looked at Soundman, the both of them letting out their breaths at the same time once the clicking had went away. They were so _awfully_ close. Corin still had something on his mind.

     “You aren’t gonna tell anyone about what you saw earlier are you?”

     Soundman, although feeling mighty embarrassed himself, shook his head.


	2. Hear No Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundman can't seem to stop sneaking up on Corin....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this came out a lot faster than expected. Probably because of all the homework I procrastinated on to do it. Oh well.... I worked really hard on this one. I'm trying to practice my writing before NaNoWriMo this year. I really hope this is okay and flows well. Also my ASL is very limited so if I got the structure wrong and it bothers u a lot I'll fix it.

     It was another day at Kakos Industries, and Soundman Steven was cleaning oozing black tar off of his sound board. It was the third of two tragedies Soundman had faced that morning. The first was waking up too late (it was _five_ whole minutes  _after_ his alarm), the other was spilling his caramel macchiatto all over his car floorboards, and now it was _this._ It was odd, really. It felt like someone was sabotaging his entire day. No one dared to enter the company this early in the morning and surely if there had been some sort of compromise Helena would’ve notified Corin or Grace or......Corin. Of course, Helena wasn’t the most reliable AI security system, but black tar was surely something to call attention to, right? Of course, if this was someone’s own doing to sabotage the announcements' soothing and Evil-producing waves of music, the question rang: _Who_ would do something like this?

     She was the first person to come to Soundman’s mind, but this was definitely no concoction of Kiarawa’s. An attack on Soundman of all people be would be strange, and she was nowhere to be found after that last _incident_ that occurred between her and Corin. Why would she want to do something like this anyway? He was pretty sure he wasn’t anywhere on her immediate bad side. Actually, he thought, he was pretty sure he wasn't on  _anyone's_ immediate bad side. Besides, this heaping goop didn’t feel as Evil and negative as hers did anyway. It didn’t give off that far off lost feeling of misery, despair and death, nor did it burn through any of his equipment. Kiarawa’s tar was extremely acidic and the company had paid for it dearly when she was a child. Personally, Soundman thought she just liked to watch the destruction.

     Perhaps this could’ve been something of Brosephus’ doing? Brosephus hadn’t been doing much since he talked to Corin last. His self-esteem as not only a therapist, but also a person had plummeted drastically. As a result, a lot of other people’s self-esteem also plummeted drastically. This caused production rates to drop, and therefore produced a very stressed and angry CEO. Brosephus hadn’t been able to land himself a solved problem in quite sometime, and Soundman could see no reason why he wouldn’t want to do this. Hurting Soundman could help Brosephus’s reputation get back on track, and as a result Soundman could feel better. It was Evil, but there were mutual benefits, so was it really that bad? Too bad Brosephus hadn’t been checked in that morning. Or at least, to Soundman’s knowledge.

     There was always Dr. Dunklewissen. His scientific experiments getting in the way of things. There was always a scheme under that man’s nose, and everyone in Kakos Indutries knew it wasn’t against him to experiment on the CEO himself. He’d been caught doing it several times, but everyone was too afraid to rebel against him. It would make sense for Dunklewissen to attack Soundman just to see if it crawled under Corin’s skin, but Soundman couldn’t see that happening ever. It could just be the Evil Scientist being an Evil Scientist though. That would make more sense than most of his other options.

     Soundman grunted at what he would call his “half-assed” work, watching a fair amount of the black tar roll into the trash bag (thank Evil). Hopefully, Corin would only be slightly angry at the leftover mess. Or maybe if he was able to clean everything up before Corin got here he would never have to know that someone had sabotaged everything and he would be seen as the happy go lucky employee that _totally_ didn’t have these sort of things happen to him all that often.

     Soundman took a deep breath through his nose, and slowly let it out of his mouth.

     He hadn’t thought much about those days he had had with Corin. No matter what his diary said otherwise. Instead, he spent most of his days after that more work-based, and tried his best to not think about Corin. Though, he pretty much failed miserably at that last part. He heaved the trashbag over his shoulder, and walked to the garbage shoot at the end of the hall. The shoot door was rusted and when you finally pulled it open strands of sticky _something_ connected attached it to the wall. Soundman felt disgusted and at home all the same when using it.

     From the end of the hallway, 10 minutes before the announcements, Corin saw Soundman putting the trash bag in the shoot. He stood there with a brow raised and his arms crossed. What was his favorite employee doing anything but sound related work? It was so terrifyingly rare for Corin to see Soundman doing such a thing that he was getting worried. When they caught eyes they both practically jumped from surprise. 

     From not so far away, Brosephus watched the two of them.

     Corin frowned as he watched Soundman walk by him with a perfect smile. Only Corin could tell it was a nervous one. There was always a twitch in the right corner of his mouth.

     “Soundman. What happened?" Corin asked. He thought that maybe there had been a body in the bag, and was going to tell him the garbage shoot was a rookie move, though he knew Soundman didn't react this nervous over dead bodies. There had to be something more important to him than that. Something that was split in half with a piece of luxurious glass, one side covered in sound absorbing foam and the other side with a beautiful array of buttons and one comfy chair that only fit one man's ass in the entire fucking company. The sound room.

     Soundman shook his head, playing dumb. He was standing in front of the door to his sound room trying not to look unbelievable. Corin rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. Who did Soundman take him for?

     “So, you won’t mind if I just step into your sound room, to make sure everything is in order?” Corin asked, reaching for the door handle that was next to Soundman’s arm.

     Soundman pointed at Corin, then to himself, signed "doubt", and raised a brow. The right corner of his mouth twitched.

     “No, of course I don’t doubt you, Soundman. Though I should probably let you know you have a tell. I highly recommend you work on that.”

     Soundman frowned, feeling his face for something that might be out of place, but came up with nothing. Corin pushed open the door. In less than the amount of time Soundman thought it took to even open the door, Corin had let out a high pitched shriek. Soundman cringed at the sound.

     "What. the. _hell_. happened." Corin looked absolutely furious. He had no one to pin the blame on, and he was giving Soundman more than a death stare behind his sunglasses. Though it was pointless because Soundman couldn't see behind them.

     Soundman pointed at himself and shook his head. It wasn't him.

     “So, what?" Corin said flatly, "you just magically found it like this when you got here?” 

     There was disbelief written all over his boss's face, but Soundman nodded virgorously. He always thought it was amazing how accurately the CEO could predict what he was saying with so little information. Corin just thought it was human decency.

     “Well, then,” Corin began, before letting his face turn a bright shade of red and leaving for the next five minutes. Soundman couldn’t tell if he was angry or frustrated or about to quit his job altogether. Though there was some part of him that said it was all three. Those were the last words he said before the announcements.

  
_Now shareholders, you may be wondering why the amazing music for this broadcast sounds a little.... **off** this time around. I assure you, there is a perfect explanation. A perfectly nasty, vile, and **revolting** explanation. In all my days of working here, this has to be one of the **most** **grotesque** things I could have  **ever** stumbled upon._

_It all started when I had found Soundman Steven throwing a huge trash bag into our rather questionable garbage shoot. Now, as we all know, Soundman doesn’t do this tedious kind of job, though being tedious doesn’t make them any less important, and I found it rather strange, so I took it upon myself to find the root of the problem. And, dear god. It was absolutely **disgusting**._

_When I opened the door to Soundman’s sound room, there were bits of oozing black tar on **everything**. I mean_   _ **everything.** Thank Evil Soundman had been able to get most of it off, but, my dear shareholders, the damage is done. Who know’s how long that black ooze will be stuck in the buttons of his sound board. I’m looking at Soundman right now, and he is devastated. He can no longer produce that amazing sound like before. It makes me nauseous just thinking about it._

_We haven’t been able to trace the tar back to any culprit, but I assure you once we find them, we will make them more than suffer. More. than. suffer._

_I've also found a CD on my desk that says "Listen to after the announcements." I'm not sure whether to follow this or not. I'm not usually one to take orders from people I don't know. After all, I don't know this person's intentions, nor what is on the CD. It could be anything. It could be white static, it could be someone's raunchy sex tape, it could be fucking bees buzzing around and around endlessly into a meaningless abyss. (He pauses) I. I think I'm going to listen to it after the announcements. I guess we'll just see what happens by the time you tune in next time. At this fucking rate in the company, I've lost all hope. It really is liberating, shareholders. It's like taking not giving a fuck about anything and multiplying the feeling by 100. Now, back to talking about my favorite division. The Divison of Incredibly Boring Things? I found a rather not-interesting dissertation on my desk right now. It's entitled...._

    Corin made his usual rounds. There was taking credit for things, there was the numbers, and then there was the end. He had covered the glass window like always. This left Soundman his own space with no one to look in at him on the other side. Mostly, he liked to think that that was there because he was only for Corin's eyes, though Soundman never really paid attention to what his boss did after the announcements. He sat at his soundboard, staring at all the damaged buttons. The chair made a squished plastic sound when he plopped into it and he realized there was black tar stuck in it too. He felt embarrassed, like he was being too loud, but soon realized there was no one there to judge him anyway. He really didn’t want to be here; it reminded him of Corin and what he said before, but so did everything. He worked for the man, of course fucking everything is going to remind him of him. He literally just saw him like five minutes ago. What did he expect? Soundman began to tap his fingers on the edge of his sound board, careful to miss any black tar. He still wasn't sure how safe that stuff was. 

     In the other side of the sound room, Corin put in the CD.

     Stupid feelings. Soundman saw his reflection, and felt like he realized Corin’s embarrassment. There was no way he was _just_ embarrassed from being intoxicated. Corin was trying new things all the time. No, Soundman felt like Corin was embarrassed because he was embarrassed to be seen or with _him_. He frowned at the unruly mop he called hair, and the Chipotle stain from the shirt he’d been wearing for the past four days. Why would Corin lie to him though? Soundman trusted his superior. His fingers tapped louder. It had to be nerves. Yeah, nerves.

    Sound rang out of the speakers in Corin's side of the room. Corin stood on his desk.

    Soundman was staring off into space. What was he supposed to be doing exactly? He was pretty sure that going home was the most obvious option, but he felt like something was missing. He felt like he hadn't completed his day at all. Something was missing. Something was missing. Something was missing. What was it? What else could there possibly be? He did the same fucking thing every day, with a few exceptions. Was there plans he forgot about? He decided it was the stress of all the bad luck that happened today. His fingers tapped louder.

     Corin pulled his comb from his pocket.

     Soundman turned his head slightly. Behind his incessant tapping, there was another sound. Though, this one was much prettier than the heel clicking of Grace Rule _and_ much less terrifying. He swore he could hear it coming from nearby. A constant banging he had been moving his fingers to. Soundman turned his head round and round to try and get a good ear from where it was coming from, but no matter where he turned it seemed to be coming from everywhere. He furrowed his brow and looked at the sheet that covered the glass, watching the way it beat with sound. There was music coming from somewhere. There was music coming from the _other side of the sound room_.

     Surely it was up to Soundman to discover what this amazing sound was, right? It sure was _loud_.... Yeah Soundman decided, he was going to check out the sound. He wasn’t going in there to try and see Corin, to try and get a glimpse of those brown eyes, nor to try to see that handsome face up close. No sir-ee. He was going up there for himself and only that. _Only_ that.

     Corin was shaking his hips in _quite_ a manner now.

      When Soundman was standing outside of the other door, which took literally no time at all, he tried to be civil, he really did, but when he heard what that pretty sound was, he couldn’t help but open the door. Two large speakers were shaking against the glass, tempting the white sheet that hung there to fall off. Soundman wondered, would it have been worse finding Corin dancing and singing popular ABBA songs into his iconic black comb like this, or from the sheet falling off by accident? Walking in on Corin singing about the dancing queen felt so forbidden that Soundman couldn't help but place a hand over his mouth. Corin caught glimpse of him, and his singing immediately ceased.

     "Helana turn this shit the fuck off!" Corin screamed over the sound. This was his private time  _after_ the announcements and there was Steven  _gawking_ at him. He felt exposed in every sense of the word. The music came to an abrupt stop.

     “Soundman!" The other reeled back at the loud use of his name, "I had the door locked. How did you even get in here?”

     Soundman shook his head, indicating that the door was not, in fact, locked. Corin stared in disbelief.

     “Is that you shape shifting, Grace? Are you trying to do this to me again? I have to say it’s _extremely_ convincing.”

     Soundman furrowed his brow.

     “You know, _Grace_. Trying to make me...” Corin trailed off, letting the comb fall to his side. _Trying to make me confess my feelings._  In a part of Corin's mind, it clicked that maybe it was only so convincing because it  _really_   _was_ Soundman. He had to think of something fast. A lie. A half-truth.

     Soundman waited.

     “Trying to make me run a business properly by role playing as employees and making sure I react with the proper conduct? You know the works. What brings you here, _Soundman_?”

     Soundman signed “singing”, nervously. The way Corin frowned did not help this. This was the second time he had caught his boss in an embarrassing act, and we all know in Corin’s book being caught singing is worse than the sex. He watched Corin swallow, and look at the ground. It was hard to tell what he was feeling through those endlessly black sunglasses. How Soundman longed to see him with them off again. It made his ever-lasting erection a miniscule tighter thinking about them in rather promiscuous ways. He thought Corin maybe saw it, but then the right corner of his mouth twitched. Wow Soundman, he thought, really not the time.

     Corin crossed his arms. He could control this kind of embarrassment _perfectly_.

     “I’m sorry? I’m not sure I know what singing you’re referring to. The only thing I know you heard, _Steven_ ,” Soundman melted at the first name basis; he noticed Corin only ever did that when they were in private, “was a whole lot of nothing. A whole lot of _nothing_ , Steven. And just so you know, if I hear anyone else talking about this little “nothing”, I’m going to personally have both of your eyebrows shaved off. It’s not that harsh, but I can guarantee it _is_ Evil. Also, I don’t like harming my favorite employee. So maybe leave your boss to some private time, and get some extra productivity into your work day, yeah, Steven?”

    Steven felt his heart pounding in his chest. Way to go, bud. You pissed off the one person you shouldn’t have on your bad side. Haha, wow. Wowie. Cool. Cool Cool Cool. And that punishment. Having no eyebrows? That made it hard to express when you also had no voice. How would he be able to say anything? Drat. Corin really knew how to be Evil in subtle ways. It took everything out of Soundman to slightly bow his head down to Corin as a farewell and turn around to head to the door.

     Corin thought it was pitiful watching his inferior like that. It wasn’t his fault Corin had found a CD labelled “listen to this after the announcements” on his desk in the middle of the announcements. He couldn’t help his ABBA obsession.

     “And Soundman?” Corin asked, watching the other halt in his tracks and turn around, brows raised questioningly.

     “Did it sound good?”

     Soundman gave him the "OK" hand sign, and made a click sound with his mouth. Corin uncrossed his arms as he watched Soundman leave all potential lingering in the confines of his side of the sound room. Idiot, he thought, taking off his sunglasses. What a fucking idiot he was.

     In the not so far distance, Brosephus grinned. The length of his nails had a very familiar black substance under them. Like alcohol, he thought, a problem was slowly turning into a solution. 


End file.
